This invention relates to an apparatus for connecting a control arm of a motor vehicle wheel suspension link with the vehicle body by way of an elastic bearing by means of a threaded connection.
In the case of the connection of a control arm with an elastic bearing which is fastened to the vehicle body, a displacement of the elastic control arm bearing with respect to the bearing usually takes place when the connection is established by way of a screw. This has the result that the elastic portions in the bearing are twisted.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for connecting a control arm with a bearing which avoids these disadvantages, ensures a defined fitting position of the elastic bearing, and permits a simple mounting or fastening of the control arm on the bearing.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an apparatus for connecting a control arm of a wheel suspension link for a motor vehicle by way of an elastic bearing with the vehicle body by means of a screwed connection, wherein a holding element is arranged between the control arm and the bearing, said holding element being, on the one hand, non-rotatably held in a front face recess of the control arm and, on the other hand, being connected with a bearing sleeve of the control arm bearing.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as the result of the arrangement of the holding element with a polygonal projection between the control arm and the control arm bearing, when the connection is established by way of a screw, torsion of the elastic portions of the control arm bearing is avoided and twisting is therefore prevented.
Preferably, the projection of the holding element comprises a pin which has a square cross-section and projects into a corresponding recess of the control arm. This pin is followed by a conical part which is connected with a corresponding conical recess in the control arm. In a bore of the holding element, the free end of a bearing sleeve is held by means of a press fit, which bearing sleeve is embedded in a rubber elastic layer.
The bearing sleeve is provided with a bore for a fastening screw which penetrates the holding element and is fastened on the control arm by way of a nut.
Because of its polygonal projection in connection with the conical section and the press fit on the bearing sleeve, the holding element achieves a defined fitting position for the rubber bearing when the control arm is fastened on the control arm bearing, whereby a twisting of the rubber elastic element in the bearing is avoided. At the same time, the control arm is fastened securely with respect to the bearing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.